


Maledict

by PookatheCat



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fingering, M/F Solo, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2777327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PookatheCat/pseuds/PookatheCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ves got herself cursed by a witch. To free herself she has to f*** the first guy she meets at the altar of Veyopatis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Witcher 2, the characters of the game and Andrzej Sapkowski's books don't belong to me. This is a non-profit fanfiction.

"Cursed you will be! Any of you who dares to touch me, will be cursed!" the old hag screamed when she found herself cornered by Roche's Blue Stripes. "Your manhood will be eaten away by maggots, it will rot on your living body..."

Uneasily the men looked at each other, some even fumbled the front of their pants as if to reassure their cocks were still there. None of them made a move towards the witch that was crouching in the corner of her ramshackle hut. Ves rolled her eyes and took over, walking towards the miserable woman.

"Cursed you will be!" the old woman screamed, clawing at the female soldier towering in front of her. Ves ran a hand through her short blonde hair and shook her head with a grin of amusement playing around her lips.

"It's over, hag. We know you helped the Scoia'tael. That makes you a traitor and traitors get hanged. It's as simple as that and no curse will save your sad old ass. Besides I have no cock," Ves informed the witch in a bored matter of fact manner.

"Cursed you will be!"

"Yeah, yeah." Ves grabbed the old woman by her tangling grey her and dragged her out of the hut. Her comrade Blue Stripes gave way, none of them daring to touch the witch. "Sissies," Ves spat at them.

"You say it, you got no cock," Thirteen mumbled, clutching his through his pants as if he feared it could fall off any moment. "People say she really can do stuff like that, you know. Curses, magick, wicked shit."

Ves snorted. "Anybody of you man enough to give me a hand with her?" she asked pushing her captive towards the tree she was going to hang from sooner or later. More likely later as none of the male Blue Stripes moved to help Ves with the rope. Cursing them under her breath Ves attached the rope herself, tossed the loop over the traitor's neck and fastened the rope at her horse's saddle.

The old hag looked up at her. Her eyes were blind and still Ves shuddered under her gaze. It felt as if she was seeing right through her into depths not even Ves truly understood of herself. "Cursed you will be!" she repeated over and over again, her voice shrill and hysteric.

Ves stepped back and slapped her horse's backside, ordering it to move and pull the hag upwards by her thin wrinkly neck. She began to twitch and shake when her feet lost contact to the ground. Her face turned blue than black, her eyes almost popping out of their sockets as she gasped for breath, her tongue poking out of her mouth, thick and black. It was nasty and took far longer than Ves had intended. The whole incident left Ves feeling awfully guilty and dirty.

"Ding, dong, the witch is dead," Thirteen sang once it was over and the body was dangling lifelessly from the branch of the oak tree.

"Argh, shut the fuck up, you jerk!"

Two weeks had passed and nothing had happened. During the chaos Foltest's death caused Ves had almost forgotten about the old hag and her curse. She felt an itching between her legs that would grow stronger during time passing but it was not really painful, just a little unnerving and uncomfortable. She found herself checking for maggots and of course found none. "You're a fool, Ves," she scolded herself. "Get over it. There is no curse! Concentrate on what you have to do, your duties and forget about that silly curse."

It was in Flotsam that very night that she had been waiting for a very long time. She was loyal, she was the best soldier Roche could possibly find and she would do anything for him. If he told her to jump she would only ask: "How high?" Vernon Roche had freed her from the Squirrel gang that had burnt down her village and killed anybody but her. And he had seen in her more than just a village girl and given her a chance and a mission. She was thankful and paid back as good as she could. She was as obedient and loyal as a dog when it came to Vernon Roche - and she was secretly in love with him.

Of course she wouldn't tell or make any move. It was unthinkable that they could be together. It would endanger the mission and the mission was far more important than her wet dreams of her and Roche between the sheets together.

Of course there was tension. She could sense it whenever they were alone together and she knew Roche felt it, too. It was too obvious to ignore and still they did their very best to avoid and body contact and keep their conversations strictly to business.

Until, well, until after Foltest's death everything changed and she found herself alone with Roche in their headquarters in Flotsam while the Blue Stripe Elite soldiers were trying to cross the river on whore's backs together with the Witcher. They had gotten it into their dickheads no matter what Ves said or tried so she frustratedly picked up their clothes and stuff and returned to the headquarters.

"Where the hell has everybody gone?" Vernone asked on her entry. He looked her up and down, spotting the clothes and weapons she carried. "Do I want to know?"

"No, Sir, you don't. But I'm afraid you will learn about it anyway. It's totally impossible to keep secret and the whole town will laugh about it for months." Ves threw Geralt's belongings into a chest and her comrades' stuff onto their beds. She was very aware she was all alone with Roche. Like always distance was her best armour so she avoided even looking at him. "Stupid bunch of idiots," she murmured. "They make complete fools of themselves. I really tried to stop them."

"And of course they wouldn't listen." Roche had chosen his men personally, all of them and he knew their faults and qualities. Whatever they did, none of them would ever endanger the mission. He got up from behind his desk and patted Ves' shoulder.

Ves hadn't expected this from him and spun round to find herself face to face with Vernon Roche - close, very close, far too close for her to avoid blushing bright crimson. She wasn't a shy girl or inexperienced. She had to get along with a bunch of elite soldiers after all. And the "elite" didn't include their manners. She knew quite well how to handle them and although her gender made her stand aside they accepted her.

When it came to Vernon things were different. She could fuck any Blue Stripes man without destroying what the Blue Stripes were for her. Spreading her legs for Vernon would change everything.

She was staring at him with her beautiful blue eyes, longing for him to make the first move across the point of no return - and hoping he wouldn't.

"Ves," Roche mumbled and she could smell he had drunken wine - probably enough to make this situation difficult. She found herself proved right when he moved closer, placing one arm around her waist. He raised his hand to brush her cheek softly and Ves knew this was the last chance to break away and get things back to what they should be like. Instead she leant into the touch and welcomed his kiss when his lips met hers.

It was then when she felt the pain. And the wiggling movement between her legs. The kiss that should have tasted sweet was foul and rotten. Ves choked on the taste and pushed away from Roche. He stumbled and fell, the scarf around his head gone lose blinding him for a moment. Ves didn't care. Neither for him calling her nor if he had gotten hurt when falling.

She rushed past him towards the latrine as fast as she could. Cursing she fumbled with the breeches of her pants and when she finally got them down far enough to see what the hell was there moving between her legs she wished she had never looked.

Ves almost puked. She had seen enough rotting corpses and the maggots eating at them - but maggots spilling out of her pussy were certainly an experience she could have done without. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," she whimpered. She had to get help. Now. "Don't panic,don't panic!" Ves was a good soldier because she functioned even when in deep shit trouble. This had gotten her through all kinds of trouble alive and she was planning to keep things going that way.

She pulled herself together and pulling her pants back up stumbled out of the latrine to find Anezka. The Blue Stripes never went anywhere whithout finding out anything about the place that was worth knowing. A witch certainly was a thing one would want information about so Ves knew exactly about Anezka's profession and where in Lobinden she could be found.

Not caring for the late hour she hammered at Anezka's door until the witch opened. She didn't seem too surprised about the visitor. If only half of the rumors about her were true she probably had many people seeking her advice any time of the day. "I have a problem and you will help me," Ves said hastily while pushing the witch aside to enter her hut.

About five minutes later Ves had explained the problem and Anezka had come up with a solution that made Ves stare at her in disbelief.

"You have to be kidding!"

"Nope."

Somehow Ves couldn't get rid of the feeling Anezka was enjoying the situation.

"Okay, let me get this right. At midnight I go to the altar of Veyopatis. I put a gift on the altar - you suggest bread in the form of a huge penis - and then I fuck myself with a silver dildo that you have rubbed with some herbs until I come. And when I'm done I go and fuck the very first guy I meet."

"Exactly." Anezka beamed at her,

Ves frowned. "This isn't funny."

"Not for you," the witch admitted.

"Where the hell shall I get a silver dildo from?"

"Ask the smith to make one for you."

"And penis bread?"

"A baker might be the right address."

"You have to be kidding!"

"Sweetheart, your pussy is being eaten by maggots. I would hurry if I were you."

Anezka was right and so Ves made her way towards the smith. The witch promised to take care of the bread so Ves at least wouldn't have to visit the baker as well.

"You want a WHAT?" the dwarf asked in disbelief. She had literally kicked him out of bed and he was standing there in his nightshirt with his beard neatly rolled up in curlers.

"You totally understood. Hurry up and don't waste my time with stupid questions. I pay you a fortune that's all you have to know," Ves snarled, stepping from foot to foot in the hope it would ease the awful wiggling feeling - which it didn't.

"Sure, sure," the dwarven smith grumbled as he made his way to his smithy. "Just one last question, lass, what size do you want it to be?"

It was almost midnight when Ves returned to Anezka's hut with the silver dildo. The witch rubbed it with the ointment and handed Ves the basket with the bread. "Hurry, you have to start the ritual exactly at midnight," the witch instructed her. "You have one try. Don't mess it up."

Ves felt like a complete idiot when she walked through the woods towards the altar of Veyopatis with a huge silver dildo in her pocket and a basket with freshly baked penis bread. "This better works," she mumbled under her breath.

Like a huge silver plate the moon hung in the velvet sky, peeping through the branches of the forest trees. Dots of stars surrounded her like sparkling gems. Ves was unaware of the beauty. All she could care about was the pale light illuminating her path. She had thought the forest to be silent at night but there were far too many noises to make her jump. Her hand reached for her sword more than once and if not for that damn curse she'd have not set a foot into that damn forest alone at night.

Ves arrived just in time. Hurriedly she put the bread onto the altar inside the mouth of the huge stone head that she guessed was meant to be Veyopatis. That was the easy part.

"Veyopatis, please release me from this curse," the Blue Stripes soldier murmured while she stripped out of her clothes.

She laid down on the ground on stones covered with cool soft moss and held up the dildo for the god to see before she slowly eased it into her cunt. The silver felt cool against her hot skin, soothing the pain between her legs. The moment she had sheathed the large toy inside of her the wiggling stopped. She waited for a few moments, not daring to look. Then Ves pulled the toy out again and with utter relief found the maggots gone. She was tempted to just leave now but Anezka had warned her to do exactly as she had told her. There was only one chance to gain Veyopatis help to lift the curse from her. If she messed up Anezka couldn't do anything for Ves anymore.

So obediently Ves slid the dildo back into her pussy, working it with the silver rod. First she had difficulties relaxing and giving into the sensation of the hard metal stretching her cunt. Then she found her pace, her breath quickened and her free hand began to wander over her body. She caressed her tits, twisting the nipples between her fingers until they were hard little pebbles. Her hand slid farther down to her sensitive clit, rubbing it until the pleasure took control over her whole body and she truly worshipped the ancient deity.


	2. Chapter 2

Things seemed to have turned to a dead end. Iorveth had felt it for a long time but wouldn't admit it - not to himself or to anybody else. The Scoia'tael had fought for so many years but there was no way they could ever win. It was a long hard road that led constantly downwards to hell. Even their own kin didn't welcome the guerilla elves. In Dol Blathanna they were regarded as criminals so the Valley of Flowers was no place for them as it was for the other elves Francesca Findabair had gathered around her.

Now the witchers had given Iorveth a way to get rid of the kings that had for so long been his enemies. Not that it seemed to get Iorveth anywhere. He had been suspicious about Letho and his gang from the beginning and not given him all the information he had asked for. Give away all Scoia'tael hideouts! Iorveth snorted as he walked through the forest near Flotsam. If Letho expected the elven leader to really give away all his secrets then he was strongly mistaken.

Foltest was dead. The Blue Stripes and a Witcher called Geralt of Riva were in Flotsam, looking for Iorveth, the kingslayer and the Scoia'tael. Iorveth couldn't see where to go from here. Letho's promises began to sound hollower every day. Of course he was used to waiting and to the frustration of the ongoing war. Nilfgard had used the Scoia'tael for their own benefit and betrayed them once the war was over. There was something rotten about Letho as well and it smelled a lot like another Nilfgard plot. Of course he could prove nothing. All he had was a bad feeling.

He had to think things over and best way to order his thoughts was a walk in the woods. Iorveth had often felt tired and wished for peace - and damn it, for enough to eat to ease the hunger that was a constant companion of any Scoia'tael. Right now he felt the weight of his centuries with every single day of life putting a ton onto his shoulders. Of course he wouldn't give up. Not with all his men relying on him.

There was Vergen of course and Saskia with her dreams of a new order. Just this road was blocked as was the promise of peace from Dol Blathanna. Saskia regarded the elven leader as a murderer - nothing less, nothing more. Maybe she was right and still despite her opinion on him she and her ideas had caused Iorveth to hope for a better future. He just had to make her accept him by her side. Easier said than done. Without some help it seemed impossible. Letho certainly wouldn't get him there.

Strolling through the woods at night was dangerous, even for an elf. But Iorveth knew how to avoid the dangers and although he was alert he wasn't worried. Anybody else, however, shouldn't wander the forest carelessly at night.

So Iorveth was surprised to find the Blue Stripes soldier walk alone in the middle of the night. "Roche's pet," he murmered to himself when he spotted Ves heading towards the altar of Veyopatis. He scanned the surroundings for more Blue Stripes but she for sure was alone. Elite soldiers they called themselves but in the woods they were as lost as a baby without its mother. "What is she doing here in the middle of the night?" he wondered. She was part of Roche's troupes so it was worth finding out whatever mission she was on.

Iorveth followed her silently, watching her approach the altar and place something there to honour the god. The elf hoped whatever she left there it would be eatable. To find enough to eat for a guerilla army when one was forced to hide in the woods was almost impossible. Scoia'tael always were hungry. Iorveth could hardly remember when he last had not been hungry. The villagers often left gifts for Veyopatis - and the elves took whatever they gave the old god.

When Ves stepped back from the altar, Iorveth nocked an arrow and aimed. If she was only here to make a sacrifice to Veyopatis that piece of information wasn't of any use at all. She would never know what had hit her. Then she began to undress herself - and Iorveth lowered his bow, watching in ultimative puzzlement how the Blue Stripes cast all of her clothes to the forest floor and laid down with her legs widely spread. She had a silver rod she used to please herself with.

"What?" Iorveth gasped, staring in bewilderment and with growing passion at the female on the ground. The pale moonlight was bathing her tattooed body in rays of silver, making her doing clearly visible to the hiding elf. Iorveth sneaked closer to get a better few. He felt his cock hardening, wondering when last something had turned him on enough to make him hard.

The problem with a very long life was that things get boring - even sex. Iorveth had lived for a few centuries and during that time he really had tried out anything one could possibly fantasize about when it came to sex. He even had done a few things most people probably wouldn't even think about - but things had grown old and like the sex life of most old elves his had almost died.

Occassionally he found some woman or man interesting enough to spend a night or two with. Sometimes he had more active phases when the sexual pleasures became intriguing enough for a revival. And lately he found himself attracted to Saskia in a way that made him almost feel young again.

Watching a Blue Stripes Elite soldier fuck herself with a silver rod shaped like a huge penis was certainly new to the elven leader. He watched her body shiver as she rammed the dildo into her moist cunt over and over again, her movements getting faster as did his breath and heartbeat. Her back arched to meet her thrusts, one hand played with her breast and nipples before she slid it down to rub her clit.

Iorveth swallowed hard. His hand gently stroke his cock through the leather of his pants. He had to admit Ves was beautiful - for a human. He had heard tales about a Scoia'tael leader taking her captive after burning down her village because the girl intrigued him. Iorveth could totally understand that man.

Her moans were as soft as music and the cry she gave when coming onto the rod she rammed into her cunt was the crecendo of a lewd symphony. Iorveth had to bite his lips to stifle his own groans as he watched her with growing desire. He reveled in the sensation of lusting for her and the painful hardness of his throbbing length. Damn it, he wanted her more than he had wanted any woman during the last hundred years.

Making a decision Iorveth left his hiding place and stepped up behind her.

Ves still shivered from the sensation of her climax shaking her whole body. The silver dildo was slick with her juices. She was breathing heavily while she tried to regain her composure. She had fucked a lot of guys in a lot of different places and shyness wasn't anything she could possibly afford - still she felt slightly ashamed of what she had done right in the middle of the woods. Blushing she lifted herself from the ground. "Hope that'll do it," she mumbled under her breath.

"Hope that will do what?"

Ves spun round at the sound of the male voice behind her.

"Iorveth!"

Out of all possible men in this world she had to meet Iorveth, the most wanted criminal in all northern kingdoms. Iorveth who loathed all Dh'oine even more than she hated the elves. He was a dangerous murderer without any scruples or pity for anybody. And Ves was completely naked and only armed with a silver dildo. Great! Things couldn't get worse, could they?

Then Ves recalled what Anezka had told her and she took a step back and shook her head. No! She hated that son of a bitch. It was absolutely unthinkable that she would fuck him!

Iorveth fingered the bow he held in his hands, watching her intently with his one eye. "First I wanted to shoot you. But I have to admit I am curious. What for did you just fuck yourself with that artificial penis you're so desperately clinging to?" He nodded at the dildo she was holding like a club.

For a moment Ves thought about bashing his head in with the dildo. Then she recalled the curse and made a quick pro and contra list Iorveth vs. pussy maggots and decided his cock inside her cunt couldn't be any worse than what she already had been through today. Actually he was a handsome son of a bitch. The reddish bandana around his head and right part of his face covered most of the horrible scar that had extinguished his beauty. Still he was a good looking man, even more interesting with the flaw than he would have been without.

"So?" Iorveth asked when Ves just stared daggers at him without responding.

"What!? It's none of your business at all," she snapped, pointing the dildo at him. "I just happen to be a very religious person!" How the hell was she going to get him fuck her instead of killing her for who she was and whom she worked for?

It started as a low growling chuckle. In the end Iorveth was laughing so hard, tears stung his one remaining eye. "Religious, huh?" he grinned, making Ves' heart jump. She had never seen him smile like that. It was almost of boyish charm, a reminder of days long gone before he had turned into the hateful monster he now was.

"You got any problem with that, Peeping Tom?" she asked, crossing her arms in front of her bare tits. Yes, she was naked but there was no use in hiding since he had already taken in all of her nakedness - she couldn't have missed how he had watched her.

"I've been stuck in the woods for a while. I'm not too choosey when it comes to entertainment." He couldn't help gawking at her like a complete idiot. At least he didn't drool but that was about all composure he felt he could still manage. Luckily she didn't seem to notice how desperatedly he wanted her. She was Dh'oine and like all of her kind filthy scum.

"Oh, did you like what you see? Did it turn you on? Or are you impotent like so many of your kind?"

She made a step towards him, grabbing the front of his pants, feeling his hard on through the leather fabric. "Seems that's not your problem." Ves gasped at the size of the cock she was clutching. He certainly matched the size of the dildo the dwarven smith had made - and honestly Ves had thought he had exaggerated it quite a bit. She hadn't thought real dicks did come that size. Well, obviously some did.

Iorveth gritted his teeth to stifle a moan when she touched him but didn't move away. Then she squeezed and rubbed his length through his tight pants and he couldn't hold back a groan anymore. "Oh," Ves chirped, "you like that, don't you?" She moved closer, wrapping her arms around his neck as she pressed her body to his and rubbed against him. This was beginning to feel like fun. She was a Dh'oine girl about to seduce the most infamous Scoia'tael leader ever heard of. Now wasn't it ironic? If she had to fuck him to get rid of this curse why shouldn't she enjoy it?

"Is that part of your divine service?" Iorveth asked against her neck, his lips brushing over her soft skin. Her hands were busy undoing his armour. Iorveth decided it was better to help her and thus make sure she didn't get hold of any of his weapons. Just because she seemed to be as eager to fuck him as he was lusting to fuck her didn't mean he trusted her.

"Yeah, and in the end I cut off your cock and present it to Veyopatis on his altar," Ves growled threateninjgly. He didn't seem to worry much about his fate as her threat couldn't stop him from cupping her perfectly shaped buttocks with both his hands and press her body even closer to his.

"Not that bad a way of dying."

"You're kidding."

"Well, better than being stabbed by a peasant boy with a dung fork."


	3. Chapter 3

Iorveth's bow lay in the high grass next to the Dh'oine's silver sex toy. He was very aware she was disarming him both with the promise of pleasure her naked body gave him and by unfastening the strap that held his quiver and sword to his back.

No Scoia'tael lived as long as Iorveth had when he let down is guard as soon as a beautiful woman was involved. He was tempted to stop her from stripping him from his clothes - he really didn't have to undress to fuck her and it would leave him less vulnerable. A man with his pants down always was an easy target.

His sword and quiver fell to the ground with a soft metallic sound. Ves concentrated on undoing the leather armor he was wearing. Unlike her own neat uniform Iorveth's clothes were a collection of different styles and origin. He probably had stolen anything he found useful from victims and fallen comrades.

They were careful with each other, like combatants circling each other. Ves could feel his hands sliding over her back to her shoulder, resting there so close to her neck. She didn't doubt he could break her neck as easily as a dry branch.

Obviously the same thought had occured to him. He moved one hand to her throat, squeezing lightly when he lifted her chin to make her look into his eye. Ves gasped but didn't stop peeling him out of his shirt.

"Why would you do this?" Iorveth asked with a low growl, putting more pressure to her throat. "And don't give me some bullshit about divine service. I want the truth."

Ves leant into him, her soft breasts pressed against the bare skin of his chest. She swallowed her fear and instead of fighting back unbuckled his belt. "I? Well, I am cursed and the only way to break the curse is to fuck the first man I meet at the altar." She managed to sound so nonchalantly it made Iorveth wonder if this was just another lie or - as unlikely as it was - the truth. He suspected she only threw herself at him, hoping she would get away alife. "And what is your reason? What excuse do you have for mingling with a filthy human?" By now she had freed his cock from his pants and was holding a strong grip on him while she stroke his shaft.

Iorveth groaned in pleasure. "I am male and horny."

Ves laughed out loud. "Seems humans and elves aren't that different after all."

He had let go of her neck, making better use of his hands cupping her tits. He pinched her nipples between his fingers, rubbed the hard little pearls until he made her moan in response to his touch.

Her hand still worked on his cock. She felt the veins in his length throbbing against her palm. He was as hard as the silver rod she had used before but hot and pulsing with life. He excited her more than she had thought possible. Her free hand caressed his muscular chest, trailed down the scars he had collected in more battles than he could consciously remember. Iorveth for sure was a bloody son of a bitch - but an extraordinary one.

Iorveth got rid of the last bits of his clothes and as he had done with Ves before she watched him up and down, taking in his nakedness. He was lean, all muscles and not a single ounce of fat. A beautiful tatoo ran from the right side of his neck down to the elbow of his right arm. "Not bad," Ves teased him. She gave his cock a tight squeeze, making him wince. "And this is quite okay as well."

"Okay?" Iorveth growled as he bent down to kiss her. "You're an impertinent filthy Dh'oine. It's time I teach you a lesson."


	4. Chapter 4

For a heartbeat she melted into the kiss, savouring his taste. Then Ves bit his lips. "We're not some loving couple, jerk!"

Iorveth slapped her in the face hard enough to make her tumble. She would have fallen hadn't he caught her in time. She returned the favour and left a reddish imprint of her hand on his cheek.

Ves made him angry, sure. But the way she fought back and refused to be dominated turned him on much more than he had imagined she could push him. Iorveth smiled. It wasn't like that cute grin he had given her earlier. It had a predatory quality that made Ves shiver with expectation.

He was up for the game and Ves had to admit there were few men who liked to play like she enjoyed the most. It was a battle for dominance, everybody trying to get on top of the other and forcing their will on them. Iorweth was up to it but if he thought she'd go easy on him and let him win then he was strongly mistaken.

Before he could recover from the slap she was on him, wrapping her arms around his neck, bringing her legs up around his waist so that her pussy was pressed against his hard length. Then she kissed him with the ferocity of a wild cat.

Iorveth tumbled backward for a step or two when she lunged at him. He caught his balance quickly, folding his arms around her to support her. When she plunged her tongue into his mouth he met up with her, kissing her back fiercely.

Still kissing the beautiful Dh'oine, Iorveth pushed her to sit on the altar, shoving aside the gift she had given the ancient deity earlier. He slid his hand between her legs and rubbed her clit, her hot juices dripping over his fingers. She moaned into his mouth, bucked her hips against his touch and dug her fingernails into the muscular flesh of his shoulders.

Then he slid two fingers inside her moist cunt. She felt like hot velvet, smooth and soft and ready to take him.

Ves squirmed under his touch. He made her boil inside with his fingers fucking her in an excruciatingly slow way. He quickly had found out how and where to touch her to make her moan, keeping her right at the edge of climaxing without granting her relief.

"Bastard," she hissed, pulling at his hair to make him look at her. "You rotten son of a bitch, stop teasing me." She tried to reach for his cock to give him a payback but he held her tight, not allowing her a grip on his length. Snarling in frustration, Ves bit his shoulder, drawing blood.

Cursing under his breath, Iorveth shook her off. Now she wouldn't let go, clinging to him she rubbed her cunt against his dick. She was yanking at his bandana and he pulled away.

"Don't!" he snapped with venom in his voice. Ves stared at him a little surprised he would react so forcefully. He sounded just like the Iorveth she used to know. Spiteful with his whole demeanor radiating hatred.

Ves pulled the bandana off anyway and if she hadn't held on as hard as she could, he'd have thrown her to the forest floor. "Bitch! Bloede Dh'oine!" Iorveth cursed and spat at her. His face was a grimace of fury.

"Hush, warrior," Ves said softly. Her voice was so soothing he actually obeyed, completely taken by surprise by her change. She reached out to touch the maimed side of his face. The scar ran from where his eye had used to be down his cheek and ended only an inch next to his lips. He winced under her touch, turning his face away from her.

"You did that on purpose," he snapped angrily.

"So what? You can kill me when we're done and get your revenge," she mocked him softly. Before he could respond she pulled him into another kiss. Her hands entangled with his hair. First he didn't kiss her back and Ves feared she had pushed him too far. She certainly had laid a finger to a deep wound. Ves was about to apologize when he got over it and returned her kiss.

Men, elves, humans, dwarves - they all were the same.

Then all of a sudden he slammed her back onto the altar so hard he knocked the air out of her lungs. This wasn't playing anymore. This was dead serious. "I will make you pay, Dh'oine!" he hissed into her ear while she struggled to fight him off. He pressed her down, shoving her legs apart for him and then slammed his cock into her cunt so brutally he made her scream.

Ves bit her lips, trying to meet his thrusts when he rammed into her over and over again. After the first shock and when the wave of pain had ebbed away she managed to coax him into a rhythm that was pleasing for both of them. He still held her pinned down, fucking her hard as if she was a cheap whore he could use as he wanted. He was clearly dominating her, trying to make her submit to his superiority.

Well, he misjudged her if he thought she ever would give in to any man. He made her moan, he made her desire him, made her long for more - but he wasn't going to break her will.

She bucked her hips against his, taking his huge cock even deeper inside her tight cunt. "Iorveth," she gasped his name, her mouth opened for a cry of lust. It was real and still she was lulling him into a false sense of security. She stopped struggling against him and immediately was rewarded with his grip losening.

Iorveth's anger was fading away while he fucked the little bitch with his huge cock. She was excruciatingly tight, moist and hot. When he was done punishing her he would fuck her again, slowlier, to revel in the feeling of her cunt clenching around his hard rod. For now she had to learn who was the one in control.

When she finally submitted a smile formed around Iorveth's lips. "Now...," he began - then she bit his wrist. He yelped, let go of her and she punched him in the face hard enough to make his nose bleed. Next he was on his back and Ves on top of him, straddling him.

"Now," she purred, her blue eyes twinkling with mischief, "it's time to do it my way. Be a good boy and you won't get hurt."


	5. Chapter 5

Iorveth wiped the blood off his nose and stared at the beautiful Dh'oine in mere disbelief. "You punched me..."

"Hush," Ves shushed him, leaning down to kiss the tip of his nose. She was so enjoying this. Especially because it was Iorveth she was playing with. Hell, he was probably one of the most dangerous men that had ever lived. He was a legend and the tales of his deeds were no bedtime stories for little children. She had seen some of his crimes and if she made a list with the names of his victims she'd not be done in a month.

And now here he was, lying beneath her and staring at her with his eye glazed from desire. His throbbing length was sheathed deeply inside her cunt and she made him moan in pleasure as she rode him excruciatingly slow.

Ves bent down to kiss him, her tits brushing against his chest while she moved on top of him. "That's much better, don't you think?" Iorveth had to admit his new perspective had its advantages. His hands resting on her hips he adjusted his rhythm to hers and watched her breasts bounce with every thrust.

He ran his hands up her side to cup her tits, squeezing them none to gently. Her tits were perfectly shaped with exactly the right size. He lifted himself to a sitting position to caress her breasts with his mouth, sucking hard on her pink nipples. "Gods... Iorveth...!" Ves moaned. Her nipples were so sensitive she almost came simple on him sucking and biting at them. The tension building up inside her became painful and she set to a faster rhythm.

It felt so damn good how his huge dick stretched her pussy. She couldn't recall she had ever before been so totally filled with a man's cock. "Fuck me, Iorveth! Fuck me!" the female soldier cried and the Squirrel commander obeyed, shifting position to lay on top of her with her legs resting on his shoulders.

He fucked her hard, ramming his impressive length into her over and over again. "Do you like this, bitch? Do you like being fucked hard?" he growled. In response she bucked like a wild horse, trying to drive his cock deeper into her cunt. The sensation of his huge rod stretching her inner walls was making her shiver with passion. Every time he moved he hit her most sensitive spot, driving her onward and over the edge into a wild climax.

Her pussy clenched around his cock when she came and pulled him with her into a mindnumbing orgasm. He called out her name, spilling his cum inside her.

They were both sweaty and exhausted. The cool night breeze was caressing their hot skin as they lay on the forest ground, holding on to each other. Iorveth was still sheathed inside the Dh'oine. He could feel her heart beat against his chest matching his own pulse. They kissed more tenderly than before, taking their time to taste each other and add soft caress to their rough encounter.

Ves certainly was the last woman Iorveth had ever thought to end up fucking. She was part of everything he despised and there he was holding her in his arms and kissing her with a passion he hadn't expected to be still able to feel.

Times were changing. Iorveth knew there maybe was only one chance left for him and his men to escape the vicious circle the Scoia'tael were caught in. Iorveth had a dubious fame as a mass murderer and ruthless criminal. Still he was no bloodthirsty monster. One didn't become a living legend without a plan behind one's actions.

Holding on to the Scoia'tael Ves wondered how she had gotten to like him enough to not kick his balls or even reach for her sword to at least try to kill the bastard.

Damn, he probably was guilty having aided the murderer of her king. She couldn't really say what it was about him that made her stay and feel him grow hard inside her again. Maybe it was the glimpse behind the mask he had involuntarily granted her. She was surprised by his vulnerability, smitten by the boyish charm of his smile and the beauty of his tattoo that told of a softer side he kept perfectly hidden.

She looked him in the eye. A strand of hair had fallen into his face hiding the destroyed part of his handsome features.

"You're a bastard," she said matter of factly. "And you are the best fuck I ever had."

"Well, seems you're lucky that I'm not done with you yet," the elf replied with one of his seldom smiles.


	6. Chapter 6

This time Iorveth made love to her, gently exploring her body with his callused hands. Ves hadn't expected him to even be capable of such a tenderness. He was moving inside of her slowly, reveling in the sensation of her inner walls pressing against his huge cock.

He kissed her as if they were lovers instead of enemies and Ves began to worry what this would do with her when she felt the butterflies in her stomach - a feeling she had reserved for Roche.

Ves knew she had to stop him or she would get out of this encounter with her mind twisted into dangerous directions. How could she ever help hunting him down to see him hanged when he was a constant reminder of the emotions he had provoked inside her.

Her body language gave away he was breaking through her barrier of hatred. The way she returned his caress, her soft moans of pleasure that so reminded him of a cat purring and her relaxing in his arms rewarded him for his actions.

Dh'oine were so easily fooled. Iorveth was sure he could manipulate her into telling him she loved him if he cared to make the effort. However, Iorveth had no intention on coaxing her into believing he truly cared. Because he didn't and never would. She was beautiful and entertaining. Two reasons good enough to allow her to get out of this alive.

He waited until she moaned his name before he destroyed the illusion.

"Do you really think I could care for someone like you, Dh'oine," Iorveth whispered into her ear and Ves froze at the coldness of his voice. The ambivalence he was displaying was truly disturbing and Ves found herself caught by surprise when he changed from gentle lover to dominate her again. She hissed, trying to push him of her when he began to ram his length into her pussy in a way that was anything but gentle.

Damn him, he was making her come on his cock over and over again but she would not allow him to win and just have his way with her. Ves figured this was a payback for her earlier assault and she really should have known better than to let him fool her into believing he actually had a heart made of flesh instead of stone.

He kept fucking her, making her scream with pain and lust. One hand at her throat he squeezed until Ves could hardly breathe anymore. Then he would give her air for just a moment for her to recover until his hand clamped around her throat again. He only loosened his grip when she sank her teeth into his shoulder.

This time the Scoia'tael didn't give her a chance to roll over to sit on top of him. Before she could react, he had flung her round to kneel in front of him with her ass up in the air. With his hand at the back of her neck he held her in place as he slammed his dick back into her cunt. "Now, that looks right to me. Finally got you in a position that perfectly suits you. I'm going to fuck you like the bitch you are," he growled. Ves cursed him under her breath, gritting her teeth when he pounded her forcefully.

"I bloody fucking hate you!" Ves snarled, squirming in his grip.

He only laughed in response. "But your pussy loves my cock. You're such a dirty slut."

She hissed and spat out obscenities even Iorveth hadn't heard before. She probably made up some for him alone but it didn't help her. He kept fucking her just like he pleased until he shot his cum once more into her sore pussy. Ves cried out her anger and lust when she climaxed with him, milking his dick with her cunt clenching around him in orgasmic spasm.

Only then he let go of her, rolling over to lie in the grass on his back. Ves stared down at him wishing she had a dagger to cut that arrogant grin off his face. "Get over it," Iorveth told her calmly.

"Stupid prick," Ves growled and punched him in the ribs hard enough to make him flinch. Then she laid down beside him and both watched the dark clouds floating across the starlit sky. "I should at least try to kill you," Ves mused after a while.

"You'd lose."

"What makes you so damn sure about it. You're naked and unarmed." She began feeling around for a stone or branch just to prove him wrong.

"Don't," Iorveth said coldly. "You'll get yourself killed after all. Right now I don't see why I shouldn't let you go. Don't give me a reason to change my mind. You're in my domain, Dh'oine." He got up to get dressed and pick up his weapons. Keeping her distance Ves did the same. The moment they had shared together was over now. Both eyed each other with suspicion, ready to react on any sign of animosity.

"Next time we meet you won't get away so easily," Ves informed the Scoia'tael commander while she slowly backed away, only turning her back on him when she was surely out of reach of his blade. His arrows she couldn't escape anyway should he choose to shoot her.

Iorveth watched her leave, her hips swaying as she made her way through the high grass. "Hey, Dh'oine!" he called after her.

Ves turned to look back at him, wondering what he still could want of her. "What?" she asked with her hand resting on the hilt of her sword.

"You're walking in the wrong direction, Dh'oine." The Scoia'tael pointed over his shoulder to show her the right way. Thus done he disappeared between the trees like a sprite, leaving Ves to wonder if she had only dreamt.


End file.
